


Guilty

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Crush, F/M, Heartbreak, Kissing, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: (Female) Reader has a massive crush on Tom Holland but little does she knew that Sebastian Stan was trying to get inside of her heart.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> y/h/c = your hair colour
> 
> y/n = your name

For as long as she could remember; she has crushed hard core on Tom Holland. The guy who was now the famous Spiderman, it helped that the two of them were best of friends and had been since she had meet him on the set of The Heart of the Sea where she was just a makeup artist in training and her boss had managed to let her tag along and learn a few things.

Tom Holland was the reason she had became friends with the cast of Marvel, he had lied about her being his personal makeup artist when he brought her to the Captain America Civil War set. She had promised to keep as much as possible from the set a secret.

Leaning her head on Tom’s shoulder as he scrolled through social media, she was going to miss this. They were going to part ways for a few weeks due to her work giving her first official client.

“Darling, I’ll text you when I get home safe.” He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

She smiled;Tom always kept his promises.

= =

“Sebastian!” Y/N squealed a little. She had meet him a few times and he was a fantastic guy.

“Y/N” Sebastian pulled her into a hug.

She was glad that her first official client was going to be the one and only Sebastian Stan; The famous Winter Soldier though he was known for many other roles. His usual makeup artist was going to be away for a few weeks due to personal reasons which y/n knew better than to question and she had quickly learnt that Sebastian has personally picked her without even wanting to look at her slowly growing portfolio.

= =

Y/H/C fall over her face as tears ran down her face. She knew better than to believe social media but the words that filled her phone screen was breaking her heart. Was it true? Could it be true? It couldn’t be. Maybe it could be. She hadn’t heard from Tom Holland since he boarded his plane to film Avengers Infinity War and now he was off filming Spiderman Far from Home.

She needed a friend but who could she turn to? Harrison was off with Tom while she was left alone. All her friends had abandoned her when she began to make a name for herself. She hadn’t seen any Marvel actors since the press tour of Avengers Infinity War.

Tom Holland wasn’t even her’s to begin with; She had never told him how she felt but there he was in the photo kissing some brunette female. She wanted to throw her phone; she wanted to scream but what good would any of that do? She was the one who didn’t make the first move. Feeling stupid enough to believe that Tom had the same feelings as her.

Jumping a little when she heard her phone go off with a message notification; she swiped open the message.

Hey y/n, how’s things?

At least there was someone who attempted to care about her.

Hey Seb! Okay…I guess?

Seconds later a reply came through

I guess? What do you mean by I guess?

After not having seen Sebastian Stan in only three weeks due to his usual makeup artist returning from her personal leave. Y/N had made sure to stay in touch and they had swapped numbers, it wasn’t like she was interested in Sebastian, but he was a sweet heart and tried to touch base with her as much as he could between his busy schedule.

The guy I was crushing on has a girlfriend, so now I feel like shit.

Quickly pressing the backspace button before shaking her head. “No, don’t say that. You idiot!”

Holland has a girlfriend.

She had accidently pressed the send button instead of backspace “OH SHIT!” as she jumped her feet. Sebastian hadn’t replied; Y/N began to repack her makeup belongings before getting ready for her next job.

\- - -

Y/N pulled the zipper of her suitcase shut before grabbing her phone and checking it. It only took two hours, but Sebastian Stan had finally replied.

Screw him! Webhead doesn’t know what his missing! You’re a gorgeous woman,Y/N. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I know I would.

That message had confused her; Rereading the message out loud “Any guy would be lucky to have you. I know I would” She raised an eyebrow feeling confused, what did that mean “I know I would” what did that mean?

???

She replied before shoving her phone in her handbag, she grabbed her suit case and make up case before heading out to the awaiting text.

= = =

Leaning back in the plane seat that she was assigned; Looking down at the phone in her hand, the message still filled the screen; she still awaited a reply from Sebastian, but he hadn’t replied.

Don’t leave me hanging, Seb! What did you mean?

Pressing send before turning her phone off and squashing it into her pant pocket before watching the flight attendants give their safety explanation.

\- - -

Y/N wasn’t ready for a relationship, she was but not with Sebastian Stan. She wasn’t interested in a guy that she barely knew. It was different with Tom Holland, they knew each other and had gotten overly close over the past few years than all of a sudden nothing. That webhead had left all communications with y/n in the air, she didn’t bother contacting Harrison;Tom’s best friend because it would be stupid to try and get an explanation from someone that knew Tom better than her.

Looking out the window as the plane flew through the sky. The message still filled her mind; Her eyes shifted up when she heard the flight attendant say “we are now high enough that you may turn on your electronic devices.”

Reaching into her pant pocket and turning on her phone; She had gained a dozen new phone messages. Some were finally from Tom Holland while the rest were from Sebastian Stan.

She clicked open the ones from Tom

Hey y/n!! miss you!

Sorry that I haven’t messaged you lately, I’ve been so busy!

OMG! I have my Spiderman suit back!

Just about to film my first scene!!

I’ll ring you later tonight when I’m finished for the day!!

Miss you! Can’t wait to talk to you again!

There is so much we need to catch up on!

Harrison says hi! Fam says hi too!

Nothing about the new girl. Not even one hint of an apology about seeing images of Tom and the Brunette kissing; She flicked Tom’s messages from the screen before opening up Sebastian’s messages.

You’re a beautiful woman,Y/N. I would like to take you to dinner some time. I’ll let you pick when, I’ve heard that you’re getting busy lately.

I know your interested in that dork, but I’ll give him hell for you. Only kidding, heard his filming again. Maybe good ol’ buck could pop up?

I just wrapped my latest film, maybe I’ll see you around?

Quickly shaking her head mentally replying to Sebastian’s message. She was pissed at Tom,she was confused about Sebastian.

= = =

Pulling the dress over her y/h/c locks before reaching behind her and trying to zip it up. She had agreed to have dinner with Sebastian Stan, this was going to be interesting. She had let him pick where while she picked the day and time. She had gotten to know Sebastian during the short time that she was his makeup artist, she had learnt that he was single and feeling quite lonely due to his massive star status pushing woman away from him.

Grabbing her bag and a pair of flats before rushing out the door to the taxi that had just beeped his horn. Y/N instructed the taxi driver were to go as she slipped her shoes onto her feet.

\- - -

“Y/N” Sebastian smiled as Y/N walked closer towards his view.

“Hey”

Sebastian kissed her cheek before they walked inside the restaurant. It was a nice quite dinner that the two of them had, getting to know each other a lot better and seeing each other in a better environment instead of having to rush around each other.

\- - - 

Sebastian reached for y/n’s hand as they exited the restaurant, she let him hold her hand as they began to walk down the street.

“I would like to see you again, if that’s okay” Sebastian asked.

Y/N looked down at her shoes before looking up at Sebastian “That would be nice”

“SEBASTIAN! HEY SEBASTIAN! WHOSE THE GIRL YOUR WITH?” came running down the street a group of paparazzi, Sebastian carefully pushed her behind him as he tried to protect her from the flashing light and questions being hurled at the two of them. Sebastian kept one arm twisted around her waist while the other hand held onto her hand as they continued to walk down the street.

“Where’s your car?” She whispered to Sebastian.

Sebastian stopped walking; He didn’t drive down, the restaurant was only a short walk from the hotel he was staying at while he was currently filming, he turned around to face her; his arms pulled away from her body. The crowd of paparazzi kept snapping their cameras as they watched as Sebastian pushed her hair away from her face, one hand lifted up her face just a little.

Her heart was racing; She sensed what was going to happen next; Sebastian placed his lips against her red painted lips. His hands pulled her closer to his body; Her hands placed on his face giving the paparazzi a public display of affection.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Sebastian Stan was just supposed to be a friend and that was it but yet here she was;publicly sharing an unprofessional kiss with her ex-client.

“Stay the night” Sebastian whispered close to her ear before pulling away from her body; His gaze turned to the hotel doors that they were standing in front of.

Y/N’s gaze followed as she smiled a little “Not like this” She sighed before walking away from Sebastian. Feeling confused more than ever; She had just kissed Sebastian Stan, was it his plan to show the world? He knew that she was pissed at Tom Holland for kissing the brunette, was this his unplanned revenge on the twenty-two-year-old boy?

“Taxi!” She waved out her hand moments before one pulled up close to her.

= = =

Curled up in her bed; still feeling the taste of Sebastian’s lips on hers. She had spent the night tossing and turning, imagine what Sebastian was like in bed; the way he knew his way around a woman’s body.

She reached out to the bedside table and flipped open social media on her phone before scrolling through.

Sebastian Stan,35 and Y/N Y/L/N, 24 were out spotted last night. There was an image of Sebastian and Y/N kissing out the front of the hotel that Sebastian was staying out. Now everyone knew who she was.

Y/N had worked with Sebastian Stan as his makeup artist for a few weeks, it is believed that they couldn’t keep their personal lives apart. According to sources Y/N quit as his makeup artist because they couldn’t keep their hands to each other. It seems they had been dating for quite a while according to sources.

The Spiderman theme song filled the air as Tom’s name filled the phone screen; Y/N slide over the green phone button to answer the call

“Hey moviestar,how’s things?” She tried to keep her tone calm.

“Your dating Seb?” Tom sounded hurt.

“Why would you care?” Y/N snapped.

“I don’t” Tom lied.

“Don’t try and turn this around, Holland! You have someone. I’m allowed to date.” She tried to keep herself from letting her voice break.

“I never said you couldn’t, wait. I have someone? Who?” Tom questioned.

“You and that brunette. It’s all over the internet”

“Y/N,that’s my co-star, it was part of as scene. I don’t know what you saw but I thought we promise never to believe the internet, what happened to us believing what we told each other?”

Y/N lowered her head back into the pillow.

“I should have told you that I liked you. I know I haven’t called lately, but Harrison had to keep my phone safe while I was filming everything. You know what I’m like with secrets” Tom sighed “So, you and Seb?”

Y/N didn’t want to answer, she just hung up the phone as tears rolled down her cheeks; Pulling the blanket covers tighter around her body as she cried. Feeling her phone vibrate in her hand as message notification filled the screen.

A few short words filled the small phone screen.

Sorry about last

= = =

It had been three days since y/n had contact either Sebastian Stan or Tom Holland. She was going to ignore both the males who were now messing with her heart. Did Tom only say those words because he was jealous? Was he the type of guy who says you can’t have her because she’s mine but we’re not dating or was Tom genuinely interested in y/n? Sebastian hadn’t stopped texting, he just wanted to make sure y/n was alright. Y/N wasn’t, she was going to take a break from everything; putting all her public social media accounts on private and blocking any contact from Sebastian and Tom while her head tried to wrap around what was happening.

When the media had shared the image of Y/N and Sebastian kissing, everyone was trying to push down her doors. She had called her boss and asked for some time off which surprisingly her boss had agreed with.

Y/N felt trapped inside her own home.

The curtains were drawn, and the windows locked, not only were the wooden doors chained but the screen doors were also locked.

Looking over at the front door as someone knocked; She wasn’t going to answer it as she headed back towards her bedroom. Everyone was trying to grab her attention by knocking on the door.

“Y/N,it’s me! I wanna talk!”

She stopped in the hallway. She recognised that voice; Sebastian Stan.

“Y/N? I want to know are you okay?”

She turned around and faced the front door. She wasn’t okay, she was scared.

“SEBASTION,ARE YOU AND Y/N GOING THROUGH A ROUGH PATCH?” called out someone from the crowd.

Y/N placed her hand on the door handle; opening the door as far as the chain would let it “You did this, Sebastian. I was fine with being in the shadows and letting my work do the talking. I was trying to grow a portfolio and now look what you’ve done.”

Sebastian sighed as he looked back at the crowds of media surrounding her building “I’m sorry, I didn’t think this was going to happen. All I wanted to do was take you out for dinner.”

“Tom hates me, now. Was that your plan? Alienate me from everything that I was happy with?”

Sebastian leaned his head against the screen door “Can I just come in, just talk. You and I”

“I quit my job because of this. I can’t leave me house” Tears began to roll down Y/N’s cheeks.

Sebastian began to feel guilty “I never meant for this. The other night, that wasn’t the plan. All I wanted to do was have a nice quiet meal with you and that’s what we did. Than I don’t know what swept over me, under the street lights you were gorgeous” Sebastian watched as she closed the door “I’m sorry,Y/N.” He straighten his posture, he pulled out his phone as he began to step away from the front door.

I’m sorry and I could say that for as long as you’ll listen, but I like you. When Tom hurt you, I just wanted to be the friend you leaned your head on but than you spent time with me, working for me and I guess I caught feelings. If I could rewind back to that night and try things differently I would.

Sebastian sent that message before getting into the driver’s seat of his car.


End file.
